1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a projector. Particularly, the invention is related to a projector having a heat dissipation mechanism of high efficient natural convection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The power of the projector is designed bigger and bigger to comply with the brightness requirements. However, the efficiency of light-emitting diodes is not correspondingly increased. Even in the case of lower power, existing products require cooling fans for forced heat dissipation, and in the case of increased power, the problem caused by thermal effect becomes worse.
In the conventional design of projector, the fan is often used for heat dissipation, so the heat dissipation mechanism is mostly based on forced convection to allow air flows generated by the fan to flow smoothly for better heat dissipation effect. However, since the fan in operation will generate relatively loud noise, if the rotation speed of the fan can be greatly reduced or even the use of the fan can be eliminated, it will be a significant improvement for home video or environment need to be quiet.
Moreover, when the operating power of the light emitting diode becomes larger and larger, the heat generated by the light emitting diode will accordingly increase. For a compact projector, the R/G/B light sources are usually disposed on three sides of the light mixer, and thus the overall heat dissipation effect for compact projector is affected by the space limitation.
Therefore, how to effectively utilize internal space, arrange internal elements, reduce the fan speed, or even eliminate the use of the fan to make the projector still operate normally under an effective heat dissipation is a big issue for in designing the projector.